Dynamic server and datacenter technology, such as infrastructure virtualization, helps businesses to reduce operating expenses, improve uptime and connectivity, and scale resources rapidly. Many organizations use virtualization techniques to create an internal, private cloud that spreads among computing, storage, and networking resources within an IT infrastructure. Other organizations may use a public Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) cloud that may accommodate multiple cloud tenants, such as competitors that subscribe to the same public IaaS cloud. Data within private or public clouds might be sensitive and organizations might wish to isolate workloads and storage devices from unauthorized parties.